


Don't Leave

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Bella doesn't want Alice to leave. But she can't stop her.





	Don't Leave

"W...what?" Bella choked out, tears spilling down her cheeks as she gazed at the pixie-like vampire. "Alice....you're, you're kidding. You have to be!"  
"No, I'm not," Alice replied softly, her gaze dropping to the floor as she played with her fingers. A sad smile stretched across her perfect lips. "Bella, I have to leave along with my family. We're too dangerous for you. Look what happened," she said, her eyes flickering to Bella's bandaged finger.  
"No, you are not too dangerous for me, Alice Cullen!" Bella snapped furiously. "Who said that?"  
"Edward," the vampire sighed, lifting a small hand to stroke the human's soft hair. Bella trembled and she felt faint with rage, her emotions finally taking the better of her as she burst into tears. _Edward, you utter asshole,_ she thought angrily, no longer feeling very loving towards him. "Bella, I'm so sorry..."  
"You can't just leave like that!" Bella sobbed, clinging to Alice like a lifeline. "I...I need you, Alice." Because she can't say _I love you_ without getting her heart broken. "Please, don't leave me..."  
But she was already gone, and Bella fell to the floor, wrapping her arms around herself and crying for the girl she would never have.


End file.
